


Stronger Bonds

by Stormy_Montgomery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Never Have I Ever, The characters don't act like canon and I’ll leave it at that, Truth or Dare, Two Truths and A Lie, trapped together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_Montgomery/pseuds/Stormy_Montgomery
Summary: Our vast collection of characters are all brought together to play games and maybe reveal truths along the way.I do not own these characters or anything to do with Harry Potter that is all owned by a woman by the name of J.K. Rowling. I think I put this here so I don’t get sued please tell me in the comments if this is not true
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. The Intro

I’m starting this story and I want to save the tags so this is being worked on and I’m sorry if it takes a while. I have been reading stories here for years and I understand waiting for the author to update. Also I have looked for stories like this and finally decided that if no one else writes something like this then I will.


	2. Question

Would you rather have short chapters over a short period of time or wait a little while longer and have longer stories?


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff has had it
> 
> I do not own anything this is all JK Rowling.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the staff room and it immediately erupted into chaos.

“Albus you must do something about these students! You have allowed it to go on for to long and it’s gotten out of control!” Minerva shouted over the multitude of voices screaming all at once.  
With that never ending twinkle in his eye shining brightly, he gingerly took his seat at the head of the table.

He held his hand up as to signal for silence and that is exactly what happened although more reluctantly on some people’s parts. “Alright what is it that I have no doubt missed that has caused this uproar?” questioned Albus to which Filius lifted his hand and waited to be called upon. “Go on Filius,” said Albus which caused Filius to stand up at his full height and say, “Albus those Gryffindors have been antagonizing Severus and his friends again! We have gotten tired of it and I think you should take action to prevent further bullying!” Albus stroked his beard looking contemplative and finally stood to say, “I have a plan that might help to solve our problem.” “And what is that Albus?” Minerva asked sounding frustrated. “Well...”

Until next time


	4. Sev and Luc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in on our favorite Slytherins.
> 
> I own nothing. This is all J. K. Rowling

“Well Minerva, I was thinking that the only way to make them work out their differences is to make them work closely together,” Albus said while the rest of the professors rolled their eyes. “We’ve tried that before with detention Albus,” said Minerva with her Scottish lilt coming out full fledge. “Yes, we have. But I did not mean detention.”

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common Room  
“Lucius Malfoy!” Lucius jumped at the voice, which was easily recognized as Severus Snape coming through the portrait. Lucky for them, the common room was mostly empty. The only other people there were Bellatrix and Regulus, and while they had become somewhat accustomed to this behavior, it was still quite rare that they heard Severus yell. 

Lucius looking sheepish asked, “Something wrong, Sev?” “You bet there is! Why did you throw glitter and glue on the marauders?” Snape asked, seemingly trying to calm down.   
Lucius stood up and put his hands up in a placating gesture while saying, “Well you see Severus they needed payback for what they did to you last Sunday.” 

Snape shook his head and sighed. Finally he looked at Lucius and said, “Luc you can’t go around doing that you’ll get in trouble and your father will hear about it. And if he figures out that you got in trouble defending a filthy half blood—“

“Don’t you dare even think about finishing that sentence Severus Snape!” Lucius yelled which caused Bellatrix and Regulus to look over, but they knew better than to interrupt.

Severus looked at him with a sad, but frustrated look in his eyes. “Lucius, that’s all I am to your father. We both know that from the moment we met Abraxas Malfoy can’t stand me.” 

“I don’t care what my father thinks about you Severus! I like you! You’re my best friend an have been since I met you,” Lucius said getting upset. “I know Luc, but you must be careful! I don’t think I could forgive myself if something happens to you because of me,” Severus said with a pleading tone. Lucius looked at him and Severus held his stare. Finally, Lucius looked away with a sigh and said, “Fine I’ll be more careful, but don’t think I’m letting the marauders get away with hurting you.”   
“I expect nothing less Luc,” Severus said with a smile and hugged him which caused Lucius to blush. 

Until next time


	5. The arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this book Bellatrix is 19 almost 20 and retaking her last year because of a quidditch injury that prevented her from doing so. Lucius and Narcissa are 18. Andromeda has just turned 19 in the middle of her last year. And yes, this might not make complete sense, but I need it to be after Lily and Severus’s fight, but still with all three sisters in school. 
> 
> I don’t own any of this it’s all J.K. Rowling’s

We see in the Gryffindor Common Room 

“James’s what happened?” Lily asked trying not to laugh. Her boyfriend had entered the room with his friends and himself covered in deep green and bright sliver glitter. “It was those damn Slytherins!” James shouted angrily. Lily looked at Remus for conformation as she knew James had a way of assuming things without actually confirming them as facts. 

Remus gave her an apologetic look and said, “We don’t know for sure it was them, we didn’t actually see the person who did it.”  
James’s head snapped up from where he was pacing and almost screamed, “Of course it was them! Who else would hit us with green and silver glitter other than those slimy snakes?!”

“Prongs calm down we don’t have any proof. That could have been any person in any house that knows we don’t like Slytherins and decided to use those colors,” said Sirius who was being surprisingly calm. “Padfoot what’s wrong with you!? Recently you’ve been acting differently,” James questioned sounding confused. “I have to be careful if I want to be able to graduate and join the Auror program. Every time we accuse someone wrongly I get a mark on my record. Unlike you I’m not Headmaster Dumbledore’s godson,” Sirius said with a tone of nonchalance. James looked disbelievingly and said, “I can’t believe this Pads!” He stormed up the stairs into the boys room and slammed the door.

The rest of the common room was used to James’s “tantrums” as they had been dubbed by the Gryffindor prefects. Remus looked over at Sirius with a proud feeling and said, “I’m so happy you’re taking things seriously, and no that was not a pun Sirius.”  
“I want to do something after Hogwarts. And going after Snape isn’t going to help and yeah, picking on him was fun for a while, but it got to far and it hurt everyone involved,” Sirius said with an air of acceptance. Lily and Remus looked at one another with big smiles and silently cheered when Sirius looked away. 

Back in the Teachers Lounge

Minerva finally had enough of waiting and yelled “Albus what are you talking about!”  
Albus looked at her and just smiled while saying, “Well I have a friend who is from another dimension.” The staff looked at one another and Filius spoke up with, “Albus you know I trust you, but are you sure about this?”  
“Yes, I am Filius. And my guest does not want to be shown, but they will be helping me help our students,” Dumbledore said with that twinkle shining bright.

All of suddenly a bright light engulfed select students. 

All the students appeared in a room with the Hogwarts crest design and that’s how the seating was. Each sat down in their color area. “What happened?!” James yelled as everyone looked around at each other.


	6. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally move the story along. 
> 
> I don’t own the story or any of the characters. They are the sole property of JK Rowling.

“Everyone please calm down. There’s a note and I think we should read it,” said Xenophilius in a calm dreamy tone. “You’re right Xeno. Do you want to read it?” Severus asked his odd friend. James looked at him like he lost his mind. 

“That’s a new low even for you Snivey. Are you really friends with Loopy Lovegood?” James asked with a small snort. 

Severus and Bellatrix both stood up with their wands drawn. “If you know what’s good for you you’ll shut it Potter,” said Bellatrix twirling her wand around in her hand. 

“I didn’t know you were friends with him Severus,” Lily said. Severus looked up at her and said, “I have been friends with him since second year Lily. And Potter let it be known that if you mess with Xeno you will regret it dearly.” He had a cold glint in his eye when he said this and James using common sense for a change decided to leave it. At least for now. 

“Well if that’s over. The note says, “These are games of truths and games of lies. There are those who hide under the guise of someone better than they truly are, but by the time the games are done you will know who is light and who is dark. You will know the true intentions of those all around you, for some it might be known, and for some it might astound you. The games are to begin, so go on and prepare. Because the first game we are set to play is something called truth or dare.” 

“Well that’s not ominous at all,” Severus said with an amused tone. “Well, Snivellus lets start the game and see if you’re right,” James said with a sneer. 

“Piss off Potter,” Severus said with venom. “Anyway, let’s play the game and get this over with,” Lucius said while subtly trying to grab Severus’s hand. When he did finally get a grip on it he gave a small squeeze which seemed to calm Severus a little. 

“I’ll go first and I pick Sirius. So cousin of mine truth or dare?” Bellatrix asked with an evil glint in her eye and a smirk on her lips. 

Sirius suddenly looked anxious, but still muttered, “Dare.” 

“I’m going to enjoy this. I dare you to tell us the story of how you ended up in the hospital wing a few weeks ago. And I meant the true reason not that lie you made up to impress everyone,” Bellatrix said with a small smirk. 

“James wanted to impress Lily and I ended up getting hurt,” Sirius said in small voice. “What! James you said that you were practicing and the move you were doing was more advanced than you thought it was!” Lily said, her voice rising with every word she spoke. 

“Thanks a lot mate!” James yelled as he punched Sirius on the arm. Just then another note landed in the middle of the room on the floor.  
Severus cautiously got up and approached the note. He picked it up off the floor and read it out loud to the room, “This is a game of truths and of dares. So if you didn’t want to play the paper that was displayed would have been torn or cast away. But since it was not you have agreed, you have taken a chance and now we will see. What we will see has yet to be seen, what we will hear has not yet been heard and what we will learn has not yet all been learned. So don’t try to lie it won’t do you any good, you will only be brought strife through falsehood. Ps. You can either continue the game that is at hand or change it for something a little more grand. A game played by all not just one by one. Another choice to be made, choose and have fun. Never have I ever is the new game to be played. So will you stick with the choice of T. Or D. or maybe change it up with something new and unique?” 

“It’s signed with the words Choose,” Severus said while walking back to his seat. “Wait it said we had a choice to play this?! We did not, it just said to play!” James yelled angrily while throwing his hands up. 

Rudolphus and Rabastan both looked at one another and decided to speak up so they didn’t have to listen to James whine. “Actually we did have a choice,” Rabastan told him and his twin nodded his head.

“I remember Severus was telling us that even if you don’t say out loud that you agree to something, you still make a choice. We all sat down and started to play even though we didn’t know we had the option to not play the game we still made a choice to stay instead of looking for a way out,” Rudolphus added to what his brother said. 

“I didn’t actually think you guys were listening when I told you that,” Severus said with something that sounded like pride in his voice. The twins smiled and Regulus said, “Of course they listen Sev you’re usually really good at giving advice.” Severus blushed and looked away while the twins, Evan, and Regulus all chuckled at how flustered he was from the compliment.

“Moving on. Let’s decide on what to do next,” Sev said to try and divert the attention away from him which caused the Slytherins to laugh. 

“Are we going to stay with truth or dare, or change to never have I ever?” Lucius questioned taking pity on Severus who’s face was now a shocking shade of red.


	7. The new game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We decide which game is next.
> 
> This is owned by JK Rowling

“Let’s take a vote,” Severus suggested, to which they all nodded. “Whoever wishes to change raise a 1 and for those who wish to stay hold up a 2,” he said while raising up one finger. Out of 19 people only two people voted to stay, James and Mulciber the latter trying to peg the other on a truth. 

“Okay. I guess we’re playing never have I ever then,” Andromeda said while thinking of ways to get back at the marauders for all the trouble they had caused Severus. 

“Yes, dear sister it would seem so,” Bellatrix agreed while thinking along the same exact lines. While people always said they looked extremely similar everyone always thought that Bellatrix was by far the meanest. And they were not wrong, but what they didn’t know was that when she wanted to, Andromeda could be just as bad as Bella. The same went for Narcissa when it came to her friends and family. 

The three were sisters after all.

“Who goes first?” Severus looked around at everyone while saying this. “I’ll go. If that’s alright with everyone of course,” Remus said with a mischievous glint in his eye which Severus noticed and replied by saying, “It’s fine by me.” And no one else disagreed so Remus started his turn.

“Never have I ever worn women’s clothing,” Remus said with a small smile. “Argh! It was one time Mooney!” Sirius said in mock anger trying not to laugh while putting a finger down. 

James also put one down for the same reason as Sirius and said, “We were pretending to be Sirius’s Mum and Aunt.” Other than them and the rest of the women in the room there was one more person who put a finger down and James barley noticed them. “Well, well, well Snivellus what have you been doing?” James asked in a mocking tone. 

Everyone turned to look at Severus with his finger down which caused him to hide his face and blush. “It’s not important. Next question,” Lucius said in a cold tone that any one with common sense recognized as the “don’t question it” voice. 

But of course James having lost his common sense momentarily said, “No, way! If we all had to say why Snivey has to as well!” Lucius started to get up, but before he could Severus grabbed his hand and said,“Lucius please it’s not worth it.” Lucius stared at James intensely which caused Severus to squeeze his hand. It drew Lucius’s attention to Severus who looked at him with a pleading gaze. He sighed and sat back down pulling Severus with him and close enough to where he was almost sitting on Lucius’s lap. 

Severus looked up at where Lily and her friends were sat staring at them and said,”Fine Potter if you must know not all of us have the money for new clothes. The uniform I wear everyday is my Mother’s old one from when she attended here.” 

The Slytherins already being aware of this didn’t react, but the rest of the group except for a select few looked gobsmacked. Lily already knew because when they were younger she saw Severus wearing his mother’s shirts. And Xenophillius said and did weirder things than just wearing women’s clothing. Nothing really fazed Xenophillius.

“Severus I’m so sorry I didn’t know,” Remus said in a sympathetic tone of voice. “Forget it W-Lupin,” Severus said catching himself before he called the other boy something that would be hard to explain.

Remus had a small grateful smile on his face and nodded at Severus. For what he didn’t know, but he didn’t want to start another argument so he just nodded back and looked at Lucius who was smiling. 

While Rudolphus started his turn Severus leaned into Lucius and asked, “What are you smiling about Luv?” 

Lucius blushed at the pet name while saying, “It seems Lupin might be salvageable after all. And I’ve noticed that Sirius hasn’t tried anything. I’m not saying he is all nice now, but earlier instead of looking proud he looked embarrassed of how he got hurt.” 

Severus looked contemplative and nodded his head. “Yes, he did look embarrassed. Even if any normal person would be by getting injured so your friend could impress a girl. But you’re right for him that’s progress. Though I still don’t completely trust him,” Severus whispered to Lucius. 

“Oi, Lovebirds! It your turn,” Rabastan said while chuckling. Severus looked up and asked, “What was the question?” The Slytherins laughed and Bella said, “He said never have I ever been to jail.” Lucius shook his head, but Severus put another finger down which caused everyone, but Lily to look at him like he had grown a second head. 

Lily looked at him with sympathy and asked, “It was your father wasn’t it?” To which Severus said, “Yeah, Da was pissed and in his never ending wisdom decided to key a car. What he didn’t realize was that it was the sheriffs car from the town over. He booked it and left me so the guy thought I did it. He called the cops because he didn’t have jurisdiction in Cokesworth and they arrested me.” 

The Slytherins namely Bellatrix and the Lestrange Twins looked murderous. While the Gryffindors looked so confused. “What were you doing with him anyway if he was drunk Snape?” Sirius asked. Remus smacked his arm while saying in a scolding tone, “Sirius!” 

“Don’t worry about it Lupin. And if you’re wondering Black I wanted to make sure Da didn’t get himself killed because he had been gone for a while and Mum was worried,” Severus said with ice in his tone. 

Sirius blushed and looked remorseful. While Lupin just shook his head in disbelief as he had never heard of a child taking care of their parents when it should have been the other way around.

“Severus I’m so-,” 

“Don’t. It’s not you who should apologize and the person who should won’t ever do it,” Severus said cutting Lily off before she could apologize. 

Bellatrix moved her chair closer to Severus’s and rubbed his shoulder in a calming motion. Severus looked appreciative at the gesture while Lucius hugged him closer after hearing about his father. The Slytherins had heard of Severus’s father of course, but Severus never made a fuss about it. 

“Anyway let’s move on,” Mulciber said and Avery nodded his head in support both knowing Severus didn’t like speaking of his father especially in front of people he didn’t completely trust. Severus looked at them obviously grateful and mouthed “Thank you” to which Avery whispered, “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Okay. Who’s next?”


	8. Bellatrix’s turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware Mamma Mia wasn’t out in the 70’s, but guess what? I have thought and done weirder things so we’re going with it. And I’m aware that I misspelled things in one or two sentences. This is my attempt to write an Irish accent. He still has a deep voice and it only sometimes comes out. I can’t explain it, but his voice becomes more gravely.
> 
> This is not at all mine it’s owned by JK Rowling.

“It’s my turn,” Narcissa said, her face and voice giving nothing away. 

Severus looked at Bellatrix and Adromeda who both gave him knowing looks as they all knew what was going to happen. 

“Never have I ever almost been sorted into I different house,” Narcissa said a wicked gleam in her eye as she smiled an innocent smile. Most of them shook they’re heads, but Pandora put a finger down as well as a few others. 

“I was almost put in Hufflepuff, but I ultimately decided on Ravenclaw,” Pandora said in a dreamy tone much like Xeno’s. Sirius had also put one down and spoke up, “That ruddy hat said it was going to put me in Slytherin, but it called out Gryffindor instead. Thankfully.” “Oh don’t look so put out cousin it’s not like you would have done any better in Slytherin,” Bellatrix said in a tone one would use for a child. James was looking at Sirius as if he had betrayed him. 

Narcissa was expecting a bigger reaction, but she restrained herself from showing any reaction. She would have another chance. Because who knew Sirius better than his own family. Well other than maybe Lupin.

“Very funny Bellatrix,” Sirius said with a sarcastic lilt. “What about you Snivey? Where else would that old hat stick a death eater wannabe like you?,” James asked with humor in his voice, while looking around for support (he found none).

“Shut it Potter, and for those who actually care I was almost in Ravenclaw,” Severus said which caused James to look at him, flabbergasted. 

“Potter close your mouth, you’ll catch flies,” Andromeda said with a small smirk. This caused most of the Slytherin group to laugh.(Except Severus and Mulciber of course, who just smiled)

“But, b-b-but you-I-how?” James asked spluttering. Sirius asked James, “Mate what’s wrong?” “Nothings wrong Siri he’s just adjusting to the well known fact that Severus is extremely intelligent. Seriously Prongs it can’t be that big of a surprise. He’s the smartest kid in our year and probably the next year as well,” Remus said to which Lily nodded. 

The Slytherins were all surprised by the fact that Lupin stood up against James in any way. Severus especially was looking at the other boy like he was a different person. Lucius bumped Severus’s shoulder with his and whispered, “There’s another marauder using their head. Two in one day, this must be magic,” which caused Severus to laugh surprising the Gryffindors. 

“But that’s not possible. And if it is then it still proves you’re evil Snivellus, the hat gave you a choice and you still picked Slytherin,” James said with a confidence so strong that it was sad. 

Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa all subtly drew their wands, but before they could do anything Severus barked out a laugh which confused everyone. “Why are you laughing Snivey? Is it because you know I’m right?” James taunted, but was also secretly confused. Why would Snape laugh? James knew he was right, he had to be. Why else would someone willingly choose Slytherin?

Lily looked at Severus with a concerned expression. The latter had ducked his head down and when he looked back up he wore a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “No, I’m laughing at your stupidity. I chose Slytherin because my mother was in that house, because I thought it would make her proud. And it did. Da didn’t care either way. But mum? She was really proud of me,” Severus said with a far away look in his eyes and a forced chuckle.

“Potter you must be stupid. Because whatever you think of me now wasn’t true then. I’m a half blood. No matter how much people try to forget that, I am. So do you really think my mum told me that I’d be in Slytherin because I hated muggles? No, she said that she thought I would be in Slytherin because she saw a lot of herself in me. So yeah, I chose Slytherin because it reminded me of my mum. Not because I’m a bastard. Not to say that I ain’t one because I know I am,” he said his accent slipping at the end. 

James looked stunned. Sirius and Remus did as well, but for different reasons. Lily looked almost proud. Xeno and Pandora looked uninterested. Sybill wasn’t paying attention because she was wishing for some sherry. And the Slytherins all looked like a combination of proud, stunned, and very close to breaking out into applause. 

Finally Bella was the one to break the silence that had descended upon the group. “Careful Severus you’re Irish is showing,” she said  
with a smirk. Severus realized what she meant and lightly blushed while responding, “Thanks for the heads up Bella, I lost hold of it there for a sec.” The Black sisters all laughed while Andi said, “Don’t worry Severus it’s nice to hear once in a while.” 

Severus blushed even harder while James finally came out of his stupor and said, “Anyway, that doesn’t mean that you’re all good. I bet you’re mother-,” he was cut off by a wand pointed at his throat. “You say one thing bout my mother and you won’t be able ta talk until we leave here. Do ye understand me?” Severus said with a deathly calm, accented, voice and furious eyes. James gulped and nodded his head quickly. Somehow the combination of his Irish accent and naturally deep voice was terrifying when Severus Snape was pissed off. 

Severus pulled his wand back and went to sit back down between Bellatrix and Lucius, who were both torn between threatening Potter and laughing at the look on his face. Lucius pulled Severus close to him again and wrapped an arm around his waist while whispering, “Don’t look now, but I think Potter’s in shock.” 

“Ahem,” Avery cleared his throat and asked, “Let’s move on shall we?” Mulciber gave him an amused look and tried to keep himself from laughing.

“Yes, let’s,” Severus responded tucking closer to Lucius.

They started the next persons turn, but Lily was to distracted, watching Lucius basically hold Severus. He had fallen asleep leaning on her before, but she had never seen him be with like that with anyone. 

She finally snapped out of it when she heard laughing coming from the left side of her. She found the source to be Sybill who was chuckling while holding a hand over her mouth. 

She leaned over and asked in a low voice, “What’s happening?” Trelawney responded with that Bellatrix said, “Never have I ever sung a musical number.” 

She immediately looked over to Severus who was starring at her with as much alarm as she felt. They both tried to secretly put a finger down, but Bellatrix picked this one for a reason and she called them out on it, well at least Lily. “So Lily when have you done it?” Bella asked with an evil little grin. “I-I...um,” she stuttered and quickly glanced over at Severus who nodded and gave her a small understanding smile. She knew that she couldn’t lie, so she didn’t.

Bellatrix and the rest of the group were looking at them expectantly, “So what’s the answer Evans?” “Severus and I used to watch this muggle movie called “Mamma Mia”. It’s a musical and we would sing all the songs following along with the characters.” Lily said. 

Everyone started at Severus who looked up at everyone and said, “Yes, she’s telling the truth. And it’s Lily’s fault for showing me that muggle film.” “Hey, you’re the one who sang the first time, Mr. I’ve had a bass voice since I was fourteen,” Lily said in mock seriousness. Almost everyone starting laughing their asses off. Mulciber was on the floor rolling and Avery was quickly following after him. Regulus was holding onto Evan trying not to fall down. “Now I see why you like her Severus. She’s amazing,” Bellatrix said in between chuckles. 

“You sing Severus?” Remus asked utterly surprised. “No, not really and even when I do I’m not very good. No matter what Lily says,” while glaring a her to which she stuck out her tongue. 

“Alright, alright let move on from Snivey’s terrible singing voice,” James said. Lily smacked him lightly on the arm and said “James don’t call him that.” “Come on Lils Snivey is just a junior death eater, and don’t you remember what he called you?” James asked trying to get Lily back on his side. “That’s it! James if you call him that one more time time I will break up with you. You have been obsessed with Severus since our falling out and yes I remember it! How could I not remember the day when I ended a six year friendship!” Lily yelled, shaking with how upset she was.

James sat further back in his seat and looked stunned. Severus got up out of his seat and walked over to Lily, dropped down onto his knees and grabbed her hand. “Lily please calm down he’s always like this,” he tried to reason with her and it seemed to be working. He stood up and pulled Lily into his arms which caused her to wrap her arms his waist and hold him close. 

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Do you want to go somewhere and talk?” She nodded against his chest and pulled back to grab his hand. He started to walk and a door way appeared with a note that said, “If to work out differences is what you seek, then come through here and take a peek.” 

Severus looked back at his friends and they all signaled that he was in the clear. 

He walked through the door and prepared himself for the talk that was to come.


	9. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! 
> 
> This is owned by J. K. Rowling.

Severus held Lily closer to him as they walked into the room and looked in awe of what he had found. It was Lily’s bedroom, or at least what looked like her room. 

He steered Lily towards the bed and sat her down on the soft bedspread. When he finally got them settled Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his neck. 

He was momentarily stunned, but when Lily squeezed him tighter he returned the embrace with equal force. 

He heard sniffling coming from where Lily’s head was resting. Bringing his hand up to her face Severus grabbed her by the chin and slowly pulled her up to be eye level with him. “Lils everything’s okay, I’m safe and you’re safe, calm down,” he said slowly so that she could absorb it. 

When she was finally calm enough to speak she looked down and said, “We need to talk Sev.” 

His eyes widened and he nodded his head in understanding. Scooting back on the bed he prepared himself to be yelled and cursed at about all the stupid stuff he had done and said to Lily.

But instead Lily grabbed his hand and asked softly, “Severus why did y-you call m-me that word?” 

His eyes snapped up to meet hers and he froze. 

It was the feeling of wanting to say something, but having nothing to say all at once. He knew the reason why. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew he had to or this would never be resolved.

“I thought you smiled,” Severus said avoided Lily’s gaze.

Lily’s eyes widened in shock, but she managed to collect herself enough to ask, “What do you mean Sev?”

He finally looked her in the eyes and immediately wished he hadn’t. He was prepared for anger, hatred, even disgust. But all he found was sadness and confusion. 

Severus stood up and paced back and forth before stopping a few feet away from where Lily sat on the bed. He kept his eyes locked on the ground and began explaining, “It was on the day the marauders flipped me upside down and started making fun of me after I hit James with one of my spells. It was humiliating to have that happen in front of the whole school. And I got so angry that they not only did it, but did it with another spell that I created.”

Lily nodded her head in understanding. She remembered that day. Like she told James it was the day she lost her best friend. She also remembered the anger towards James and overwhelming betrayal she felt when Severus called her that word. 

She was brought out of her nostalgic recollection by Severus saying, “Anyway, before you came up and started defending me I thought I saw you smile. By that time I was already pissed at the marauders and I let my temper get hold of me.” 

Lily watched Severus as he said this and noticed how defeated he looked. It was as if he was reliving his worst memory in real time.

She stood up and reached for his hand, but he was to caught up in his own mind to notice. Only when she started talking did he realize she had moved and by then he was too in shock to do anything about it. 

She thought back to that time and realized with horror that she had in fact smiled. Not a big smile nor for very long, but she had 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝.  
Who does that? Who smiles when their best friend gets flipped upside down? She felt horrible. 

Lily looked up and saw Severus avoiding her eyes again. She squeezed his hand and tried to stay calm, but ultimately she couldn’t hold back the tears. “Sev, I-I think I did smile. I’m sorry! I-I’m so, s-so sorry!” she exclaimed with tears in her eyes and a horse voice. 

She watched him look up at her, but his face showed nothing. Waiting with baited breath, for his reaction she saw him open his mouth and say-


	10. Finally figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get the answer to the cliffhanger 
> 
> Also I had writers block for a good second there, but the next chapters will be about the group and snucius so I should get that done pretty quickly. Sorry it’s so short and I should have the new one this week. 
> 
> I don’t own this it’s JK Rowlings property

“I forgive you.”

Lily’s eyes widened after hearing this and her mouth fell open. “You what?” she asked not quite believing what she had heard.

Severus straightened up and grabbed Lily’s hand. “I said I forgive you Lils” 

When she finally registered what he said she jumped on him and hugged him tightly while repeating, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

He hugged back just as tightly with his eyes shut and a large smile on his lips.

After both of them had calmed down they sat back down beside each other in a comfortable silence. 

It was only broken by Lily saying, “I forgive you too Sev.” 

He looked away from her and while trying not to get too emotional asked, “Why?” 

Lily looked confused, but quickly realized what he meant. “Why what? Why do I forgive you?” she asked back, needing to be sure that’s what he meant.

He nodded his head slowly still having his gaze locked on the ground. 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it between hers while answering with, “Because I know you didn’t mean it. I think I’ve always known, but I was too stubborn to admit it.”

He gave a small smile and laughed quietly. “Yeah, we’re really alike in that way.” 

Lily laughed too because she knew it was true. They were quite alike in many things, but their stubbornness was definitely their strongest similarity.

Severus was about to ask if she wanted to get back a message appeared in front of them saying: If you’d like to go back say yes three times in a row.  
They looked at each other and nodded. 

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

Back in the main room

“What’s taking them so long?” James whined crossing his arms and stomping his foot. 

The rest of the group ignored him as this was nothing new. 

Lucius was getting worried that something had gone wrong. He had nothing against Lily except that she had hurt his Severus. She had hurt Severus and Lucius couldn’t just forgive her for that. She had to prove that she was actually sorry. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Bellatrix looking at him. “You worried about him too?” she asked with what sounded like understanding.

Lucius nodded his head and responded, “I can’t help it. I know he can handle himself. But when it comes to feelings I can’t protect him. She was his best friend Bella, and he lost her. I can’t stand the thought of him going through it again.”

He slumped back in his seat, looking downtrodden. 

Bellatrix squeezed his shoulder and said, “I know Lucius, but he has us to lean on if she decides to reject him. And if she hurts him again Cissy, Andi, and I will hex the shit out of her. Okay?” 

He snorted and looked up gratefully at her. “Thanks Bella,” he said and finally relaxed the tiniest bit. Safe in the knowledge that Severus had his chosen family and Lucius himself to help him.


	11. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important info

I am going to update quite soon, but I wanted to inform you all that I am adding a couple characters because I am an idiot who forgets things. I am adding the following characters

Mary Macdonald   
Marlene McKinnon  
Alice Longbottom


	12. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well see what happens when the duo returns.
> 
> I know this isn’t my best, but I’m hoping to have the next one written and done a lot better.
> 
> I don’t own any of this. This is the property of  
> J. K. Rowling.

Just then a light came from the door way and everyone held their breath in anticipation.

Lily and Severus stepped through the door way, but before they could do anything the twins each grabbed one of Severus’ hands and pulled him into their group. It looked almost like they were all physically shielding him. 

Lily looked on in wonder as she had never seen any Slytherin show that much emotion (other than maybe hatred) towards someone. 

Severus gave a small laugh and reassured them he was alright before sitting back down to continue where they had left off. 

“Lils, what did the mini death eater do to you?” James asked with a concerned voice. He looked at Sirius and Remus for support, but neither of them would meet his eyes. 

Now while James might not be the smartest person in the world he did realize that what he said was apparently not what Lily wanted to hear. 

Lily walked over to James almost shaking with how mad she was. 

“Now you listen, James Potter! I will not have you calling him that. He is my best friend and I forgave him for that day. He was under duress and even if that doesn’t excuse his actions he has apologized for them many times.” Once she was done, Lily sat back down, but two chairs away from James as she switched with Remus and Sirius. 

James looked dumbstruck at the fact she yelled at him and made an attempt to respond, but couldn’t think of anything to say. He ultimately decided to slump back in his chair and glare at Severus. 

Severus was to busy looking at Lily to notice him staring and when he caught her eyes he mouthed, “Thank you.”

She saw this and waved it away. He was her friend and she wasn’t going to let someone like James Potter mess with that again. 

During this whole conversation Bellatrix was thinking of a way to get a few people together. Well, more like Cissy was and Bella was helping because she can’t ever say no to her baby sister. 

After discussing it they had the perfect idea and being the matchmaker that she was Narcissa decided to try it out. 

“Okay, everyone I think we should play a game that we Slytherins call two truths and a lie,” Narcissa said smiling almost evilly. 

The other slytherins knew this game well and all agreed to play. The rest while being slightly apprehensive also agreed. Except James of course, but they went ahead anyway. 

After the rules were explained Lucius started off by saying, “My favorite subject is divination, my favorite animal is a dragon, and I have an EE in potions.” 

James yelled out, “You don’t have an EE!”

“Wrong Potter,” Lucius said smiling. 

Severus raised his hand and said, “You can’t stand divination Luc. You literally took the class to sleep.” 

Lucius laughed and responded,  
“That is correct. And can you blame me Sev? It’s almost as bad as History of Magic.” Severus shook his head fondly and let a small smile show. 

James looked at Snape and taunted, “Well, well, it looks like you’ve been creeping. How did you know that Snivellus?” 

James started laughing while looking at Sirius for support, but the latter just kept his head down.  
Remus looked disappointed and Lily looked pissed honestly, but before either could say something Severus spoke up. “I know because I helped him study for potions, as well as magical creatures where we figured out our favorite animals.”

Lucius looked extremely happy at the fact his friend knew so much about him and said, “He’s right Potter. I also know his favorite animals are pigmy puffs and nifflers.” 

Lily’s friends thought it was cute they knew each other so well and the slytherins were used to the two being so close. 

Severus, who was getting embarrassed, tried to divert the attention back to the game by taking his turn. “I play the guitar, I am Irish, and I have an O in very subject that I’m taking.” 

Remus raised a hand and confidently said, “You don’t play the guitar.” 

Severus, to the surprise of many smiled and shook his head, “I do in fact play. I just haven’t since I last saw Mr. Evans.”

Lily knew this as she remembered her father teaching Severus how to play.

It was Bellatrix who raised her hand this time and answered, “You don’t have an O in every subject. You have an EE in transfiguration.” 

When Severus nodded his head she smirked proudly. Seeing the questioning glances this received he clarified by saying, “I got marked down because of two eejits who decided to distract me.” 

While saying this he glared at James and Sirius. The latter having the decency to look ashamed while the other one just smiled. 

Alice who had been paying attention asked, “So you are Irish?” 

This caught the interest of a few others who all looked at Severus for his answer. He saw them looking and blushed while saying, “Yeah, Da said his family is from Galway and Dublin. But I’ve never met them so I have to take his word for it.” 

Before anyone could question him further about his family Lily started her turn.


End file.
